Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of medicinal chemistry and in particular to compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions thereof, that are useful as antibiotics. Particularly, tricyclic gyrase compounds inhibit DNA Gyrase B (GyrB) and Topoisomerase IV (ParE) enzymes. Related methods of treating bacterial infections and methods of making the compounds using novel intermediates are also contemplated.
Description of the Related Art
Bacterial infections pose a continuing medical problem because anti-bacterial drugs eventually engender resistance in the bacteria on which they are used. Consequently, a need exists for new drugs with efficacy against pathogenic bacteria for use in the therapy and prophylaxis of bacterial infections.
One target for development of anti-bacterial drugs has been DNA Gyrase B (GyrB) and Topoisomerase IV (ParE) enzymes necessary for DNA replication. Gyrase inhibitors have been disclosed in RE40,245, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Some gyrase inhibitors have a tendency to inhibit ether-à-go-go-related gene (hERG), that encodes ion channel proteins referred to as hERG channels, and can lead to a greater risk of potentially fatal cardiac arrhythmias due to repolarization disturbances of the cardiac action potential, as a side-effect.
The GyrB enzymatic pocket has been characterized in detail in Wigley, D. B. et al., Nature, 351(6328), 624-629, 1991. See also. Tsai F T, et al., The high-resolution crystal structure of a 24-kDa gyrase B fragment from E. coli complexed with one of the most potent coumarin inhibitors, clorobiocin, Proteins. 1997 May; 28(1):41-52.
The ParE enzymatic pocket has been characterized in detail in Bellon, S., et al. Crystal structures of Escherichia coli topoisomerase IV ParE subunit (24 and 43 kilodaltons): a single residue dictates differences in novobiocin potency against topoisomerase IV and DNA gyrase, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 48: 1856-1864 (2004). These references are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In contrast, patent publications naming Hurley et al. as inventors, are directed to protein kinase inhibitors that are useful for protein kinase-mediated diseases and conditions such as cancer. See, e.g., US 2008/0051414, US 2009/0143399, and US 2009/0099165.
PCT/US2012/029104, U.S. Prov. Pat. Appl. 61/700,159, and the PCT application that claims priority to U.S. Prov. Pat. Appl. 61/700,159 (WO 2014/043272), which are licensed or assigned to the same assignees in the present application, disclose tricyclic gyrase inhibitors and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.